Don't judge a book by its cover
by IceNymphy
Summary: RxI. A mistery girl comes to tokyo who seems to know Ryou...whats her connection to the aliens and Ryou...can she help the mews to defeat their enemy?
1. Who is she?

Don't judge a book by its cover

Hi this is my first Ficcy eva so go easy on me ok? But please review and give me tips if you have...

this happens before deep blue and after Ichigo finds out Ryou is Alto...

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew only Crystal is my own charater.

Chapter 1: Who is she?

Ichigo's POV

A still sleeping Ichigo was laying in her bed, its was 7:30am in the morning and mother called her 3 times already to wake up. She look at her alarm clock "Ooh my gosh I cant believe I 'm going to be late again!…Well its not really something new either I should be use to it by now." Ichigo thought falling half out of bed and hits her head hard against the bedside table. "Dammit that hurts!" She quickly got dresses and rushes out of the house with a muffin in the one hand.

'Great I made it, only 10min late but its still late enough to get yelled at for, ughh...that jerk would it kill the guy to be a little nicer once in awhile!'

Ryou is sitting in one of the café chairs, hand behind his head, eyes close. "Glade miss clumsy could join us, your late as always, get to work."

Ichigo's fce redden visibly "Who are you calling clumsy you big jerk!"

Ryou only open one eye stands up and flick her nose. "Do you see anybody else that's always late that I'm talking to Baka strawberry, now get to work!" with that he headed up the stairs leaving Ichigo's face even redder with boiling anger.

"I hate that guy! He's always a jerk!"

"Can you blame him if I were him I would make you work over time for the hours you are late" Mint was sitting inher regula position with a amused smile on her face.

Ichigo turns to face Mint "Says miss I-RAISE-MY-HANDS FOR NOTHING EXEPT TEA"

"Well with you around I don't need too" They were now glaring at each other.

"That's it I had it…"

"Now come on Ichigo, calm down, you know her by now..." Lettuce tried to cool down the heat between the two.

"Sometimes I wished I hadn't. Pudding watch out!" But it was too late she was coming out of the kitchen and bumped over Lettuce, glass shattered everywhere. Could this day get any worse?

Ryou's POV

He was sitting on he's bedstaring out of the window, a smirk on his face, That girl I cant get her out of my head. His smirk fades when he remembers the dream he had again this morning and for the past few days;

Ryou's dream

It was dark and raining in the park, he was standing on a bridge it looked awkwardly familiar. He saw a figure standing in front him on the rail,he wanted to asked what the person was doing but his voice left him. Suddenly he saw the figure jump,it was a girl but he couldn't see her face although he felt like he knows her, out of impulse he jump after her and then the image change into guy but he still couldn't see who it was, he just kept falling deeper into darkness but he never reach the bottom then Ichigo's face would flash in front but every time he would wake before he could see what happened.

Back to Reality

This dream makes him think of something similar that happened in his past only it didn't happened to Ichigo but to Crystal who he haven't seen in years. I wonder how she's doing now ?

Ichigo's POV

Later that day a girl with brownish/blonde hair entered the café, I was walking towards her when Lettuce tripped and bumped into Ryou, who was standing with a glass of orange juice in his hands and spilled it accidentally over the girls skirt. Ichigo kinda expected an out burst but it didn't happen she was just staring at the spot and then started wiping it off with a napkin Lettuce brought over. Lettuce on the other hand started apologizing like mad. Ryou looked to see what damage was done and helped Lettuce clean up. The girl finally looked up so everyone could see her face.

For a weird moment Ryou look shocked when he saw the girls face, not at all him, coming to his senses his expresions changed to a questioning look"Crystal is it you?"

"Ryou I haven't see you u for years…"

The girl was surprised, her face darkens for a split second but then suddenly smiled. Ichigo have only notice now that the girl was rather pretty everything especially the girls smile stood out above all. When she smiled her green eyes with a mixture of brown had little stars in it that make you think she have never had sadness in her life, she was tall and slender about my age and how can I miss stylish. How did Ryou know her? Wait why do I even care but she gets the better half of him he actually apolizised.Whats this sudden change in his attitude he never treats one of us like that. How does she now Ryou? Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts when she spoke again.

"Oh look at the time I must go."

"Wait, will you please stop by later?"

Crystal's face darkens again, "Can't promise that for tonight but I'll try."

Ryou hugged her quickly goodbye and then again that smile of hers which he returns with a smile Ichigo have rarely seen before it's was a real smile and not to mention gorgeous.

But when we wanted to ask Ryou about her he was already half way up to his room.

Lettuce had a thoughtfull look on her face "Who was that girl?"

"I really don't know, never seen her before." keiichiro replied with a confused look.

"Na no da Ryou has a girlfriend!" Pudding remarked while jumping on the tables

Ichigo shrugged at that comment she never really thought about Ryou having a girlfriend? I feel pity for her if that's the case but she can't be, can she?

So what did you think? Review pleaze...


	2. Old friends

Hi thanx for the reviews well here is the second chapter I hope its ok...

disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 2:Old friends

Ryou was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought: he never thought he would see her again after those years. The thought of how they met, sends a shiver down his spine the memory is still so fresh in his mind as if it happened yesterday. If he haven't got there when he did she would have … no rather not think of it, he's just glad he got there when he did.

There was something different about her that made her special, quality's you found in very few people. Crystal was the kind of person who putted other peoples needs first before her own even if it was to her own disadvantage sometimes. Even when she had her own heartache she would be first one on someone's side when they got hurt and help them through it, forgetting her own problems. One thing he admire most of her is her smile even on her worse days she would lighten up any ones spirit. Even his mother admired the young girl for her enthusiasm and kindness. She was a dear friend to him, in bad times she would help him through it and he would do the same for her. Shortly after he started the mew mew project her grand parents sended her to China to continue her studies so our paths separated.

He could tell in her eyes and her attitude earlier today that there was something wrong even if she thought he missed it. Its amazing after 5 years he could still read her like a open book. Man, he have to talk to her.

His trail of thoughts were interrupted when he notice Keiichiro in the doorway.

"Something up?"

Keiichiro went to go sit on the chair near Ryou's computer "Just wondering who the girl was?"

"An old friend."

"But how come I never saw her?"

"She didn't come to our house that often you were either in the lab or out and we would normally hang out in the club house mother builded for me."

"Oh I didn't know."

Ryou walked over to the door and then turned around to look at Keiichiro."I'm going for a little walk."

"I'll leave your food in the oven."

Ichigo's POV

'Ugh not even a walk with Massaya could help her get her mind of Ryou and that mystery girl, Crystal. One things for sure she knows how to break the wall Ryou build around himself, he sometimes let it slip but can quickly put it back up again. Hey aren't that her?'

"Crystal wait up!"

"O, hi I remeber you,your one of the waitresses at the café right?"

"Yeah my names Ichigo are you here for a visit or do you stay here?"

"I moved here a few days ago."

"So you seem to know Ryou?"

Crystal nodded "He was one of my friends before I moved to China so how's he doing?"

"As far as I know just fine. He's a real jerk most of the time you should see him but your probably use to it by now."

Crystal's eyes darken again "Sort of but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover it may be deceiving..."

Wondering what she meant by that, she spotted Ryou sitting on a near by bench.

"Oh there he is, he wanted to talk to you." Ichigo pointed into Ryou's direction.

"I saw him but I have to go or I'll be late for a meeting please do tell him I say hi and I will meet up with him soon."

"Ok but if you're not busy later on I can show you around? You'll find me at the café."

"That would be great, see you. Bye."

'Why do I get the feeling she's trying to avoid him?'

Ichigo walked over to Ryou but he only looked up when she was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

" Must you be so rude?"

"You can answer that for yourself."

Ichigo had to restrain herself from smacking him very hard off the bench "Why do I even bother?"

" I asked myself the same question everyday but surely you didn't just came over here to tell me how rude I am,if you did it was a waste of my time telling me something I already know."

"Ugh you're such a jerk!I hate it when your like this!" _moment silence. "_So I talked to Crystal..."

Ryou look softened "When?"

"A few minutes ago she said I must tell you she says hi and that she would see you soon."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier instead of wasting my time?"

"You didn't give me a chance..."

"I'm sorry, I better go the café is opening soon..."

"huh?" Ryou caught her off guard. "See you later and try to be on time for once Strawberry" with that he walked off.

* * *

Well thats the second chapter.


	3. Old friends reunite

Hi here's the next chappie hope its better than the first 2. I'm really trying. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

**Chapter 3 Old friends reunite **

**Ryou's POV**

It's been days after she said she will come and see him but still no sign of her. He have the feeling that something's wrong but what? The only way he would know is to talk to her, at least she gets his mind a little off Ichigo and that dream.

He's busy walking down stairs to get him a new bottle of water when he heard a familiar voice.

**Kitchen :**

"I am almost finish with my work then we can go."

"Its fine, have you eaten yet because I have this lunch vouchers from work,its for one of the best restuarants in Tokyo,but I don't feel like going alone so I thought you maybe would like to go with me and then you can show me around afterwards?"

"That would be nice I am quite hungry."

Ryou approach them and Crystal hearing foot steps turned around.

"Oh, hi Ryou I was on my way to come and talk to you".

"But I see one of my waitresses caught your interest first." _He flicked Ichigo's nose_. "Get to work Strawberry."

"See what I mean, _pointing a finger at Ryou_, he's such a jerk. Can't you use your smile to charm him a little?"

Crystal blushed slightly and even Ryou had a bit of color added to his cheeks.There was a short silence between them.

"I just wanna make a phone call quickly. _Heading towards the door,_ s_he looks down on her watch. _O no look at the time, I must still make a delivery Ichigo I'll meet you two o'clock at your house."

Ichigo nodded and then turned to finish her work.

Ryou thought otherwise he's not going to let her get away that easy again. He got a tight grip on her wrist and gently but firmly pulled her up to his room. Once they were in his room he lock the door, people have the habit of walking in on the weirdest moments especially Ichigo.

"So why have you been avoiding me for the past few days?"

"I haven't"

"Yeah right and you expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want."

He sitted down on the chair and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

" Anyway is there something bugging you?"

Crystal tensed up slightly,"How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Because I saw it in your eyes the other day."

"And you're trying to say…?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't fool me with your shiny eyes and huge smile, like you fool others, I know that look. I know you pretty good and I can sense something's wrong. Want to talk about it, I am a good listener?"

Her voice became softer and less offensive, "Its nothing really just a minor problem, that's all, it's almost taken care of. I am really sorry I avoided u like that."

"Your good at hiding your real feelings from people but not in front of me.", he could tell in her eyes that there were more to the story than she's leading on…

"Enough about me what about you?"

"Its okay. I'm doing just fine the Mew Mew Project is up and running. The café is more like a front and the girls you already met."

"I'm glad you continued with the project your parents would be proud of you. _Slight pause_. I'm sorry…"

He stands up to look out of the window.

"Its fine, its not like we never spoke about it."

He looked over his shoulder at her; she had a gloomy dark expression on her face.

"Our past will never stop haunting us will it? And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way."

She nodded in agreement she couldn't argue about that. Her eyes full of sorrow while staring into blank space.

He hated to see her sad and what he hated more was the people that had a part in her sorrow. She turned her head towards him. "I'm sorry." She said in a whisper. Now her sorrow was directed to him.

Another thing he hated was people feeling sorry for him but from her it was okay maybe because they both understood each others pain.

"Me too. Want to do something later to day? I never thought I would see you again but I'm glad I did. I would like it if we could be the friends we were before,if its what u want too?"

"Yeah I would like that alot,I am sorry I didn't keep contact with you there was some circumstance that prevented me. I'm going out tonight, sorry, but maybe we can have a picnic tomorrow like in the old days?"

"I really missed that,I will meet you here."

"I missed it too, I really must go now."

He walked over to the door but just before he unlocked it he turned to look at her.

"You know, I'm here when you need help but please just be careful with what you're doing."

"That's my line normally but thanks. _She gave him a small smile then added_. Just trust me."

"Sure,just the last time you said it you almost got yourself killed."

"That won't happen again.Promise"

"It better not. Take care."

* * *

Well thats the end of chappie 3.

If you have Ideas I would be happy to hear them and pleazzze vote who you want as Couples I cant decide who I want...


	4. More Complications

Here is the next chappie I hope its beter than the others...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Complications**

After a long stroll through numerous parks and a light lunch they decided to head home. It was already pitch black outside. They were almost at Ichigo's house when Crystal's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm waiting for you." The voice on the other end was harsh and course. Her once laughing eyes had a sign of fear in them. She hadn't expected to hear that voice again; she thought she took care of the problem.

"I can't come now, I'm busy." She tried to sound as calm as she could but inside herself she was nerves, what can he possibly still have on her?

"If you know what's good for you,you'll come." She didn't like that one bit before she could reply the caller hanged up.

"Hey listen Ichigo I have to go and meet someone, so I'll see you tomorrow then, thanks for coming with me and showing me around."

"Don't mention it I had fun. See you later then. Bye."Crystal waved a quick goodbye before running off.

Ryou's POV

I still wonder why Ichigo appears in that dream of mine each time. He thought he would take a little stroll to get some fresh air. Speaking about the Baka, that silly girl always walks without a jacket in the cold. He unknowingly walked into the direction of her house.

"Strawberry wait up!" She turned to look at him as he was walking closer. "Catch!" He throws his jacket at her which she almost caught miss.

"Thanks, I forgot mine at home."

"As always, I'm sometimes amazed that you remember to get out of bed in the morning."

"Glad I amaze you sometimes,I thought I was too predictable."

He just rolled his eyes. "So you were out with Crystal tonight?"

"Yeah, not that it's any of your business. But it was fun, she's a fun person to hang out with."

"A topic we can agree on for once, where is she anyway?"

"She had a phone call to meet someone, she didn't sound too happy about it though."

This time of night? Strange. "Bye strawberry!" He dash off before she could say another word, he wanted to know what Crystal's up to. He searched most of the areas until he came to park near the café. He heard someone argue, one voice he recognized as Crystals the other however was unfamiliar it was course and harsh. He walked a bit closer till he could make out two figures one was Crystal and the other was only a tall muscular figure standing a few steps away from her.

Crystal's POV

Her right hand travels to her head where she could feel another headache coming, he already gave her two hits across the face and one in her stomach. She's leaning against a tree for support, her knees are weak out of shock. She's trembling with pain but she must use every fiber in her body to keep her up straight. She knew the consequences if her plan failed but never thought he would go through with it…Guess she made a grave mistake.

"Yooou… can't do that…" she stuttered. She looked away when cold, colourless brownish eyes met hers.

"O, my but my dear I can." He stepped closer to her, his face only inches away from hers "I love to see the fear in your eyes." he pulled her closer with pure force,she gasp, looking into that eyes again, which lost all emotion it ever had, it scared her even more, she tried to free her self but it was effortless, his hold was to strong. "You didn't think you'll get rid of me that easy?" He pressed his cold lips hard against hers, which sends another shiver down her spine at the cold touch. He released her which makes her fall to the ground.

Energy was drained from her body, a single tear fell on the ground where she was starring at, she hated her tears by now, will they never stop? She felt like crying everything out inside her emotions, dreams if there was any left and the pain she experience since that one cold winter day but nothing would came out instead it felt like her heart was braking, piece by piece it started to crack held together by only a tread of hope. But she's not planning on giving him the pleasure of seeing her cry.

She got up with energy she didn't know she had, barely standing on shaky legs. "Coward! You're a coward for hurting people when their weaker than you,that doesn't really prove your stronger does it.YOUR A MAN WITH A PIECE OF ROCK FOR AN HEART!" She gasp and put her hand in front of her mouth realizing that was the wrong thing to say judging from the eyes looking at her full of anger now. Seconds afterwards she got a hard smack which sends her falling to the ground once again. Looking up on his facial expression she could tell he wasn't finish with her not by a long shot.

Ryou's POV

That's it! He seen enough that was the last straw he could take and it looks as if Crystal aren't far from breaking down either. Who is this guy but he sure as hell aren't going to let this situation go on any longer…

Crystal's POV

She dodge the next hit only with an inch, suddenly a little gray kitten jumped in front of her. The guy in front of them gave an ugly laugh at the scene before him then aimed at her again to finish what he started. Luckily for her the kitten leaped forward and scratch him three lines across the face "I see we have a little kitten protecting us…" he swings his fists towards it but the kitten sunk his teeth into fresh flesh.

The guy shrieked from the pain, then turned to Crystal and mumbled that he would be back. The kitten looked at her with caring blueish eyes within them she could also see a hint of anger…directed towards her then it turned around and disappeared into the bushes.

She tried to get up but it was like the earth was pulling her in and she soon Fallen into darkness...

* * *

So what did u think? I will include the other caracters soon...Review plz... And please vote the pairings RxI or RxC


	5. Memories of old times and favor’s

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had exams. Well here's chapter 5. Hope you Enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew ****

* * *

**

Chapter 5:Memories of old times and favors

Crystal's Apartment

She awakened to find herself in her own bed. Was last night just a dream? She looked down and saw she was still in yesterday's clothes, she reach over to pick up the small mirror from the little table next to her bed. 'It was definitely real' her blue eye clearly visible. Its weird she could have sworn that it was bleeding last night but now it looks like it was already treated and what's even stranger is how did she ended up in her own bed, last thing she could remember was seeing the gray kitten walking away….

**9 am at the café: **

He was already down stairs and standing in his normal position against the wall, when Crystal entered the café with her usual smile on her face. She greeted everyone friendly, as always, he wondered how she can keep its up especially after last night, he on the other hand have been tossing around in his bed asking so many questions he couldn't answer. He notice as she made her way over that she had covered her blue eye so well that he wouldn't even have notice it if he didn't know it was there. Pudding up to her daily routine of tricks accidentally slipped over some water Lettuce have spilled. Unlucky for Crystal the ball hitted her on the same spot as the guy's fist last night. He could only hear a small "ouch" but he could see it hurt more. Pudding quickly apologizes and continued with work all though with a confuse expression on her face she couldn't understand why the girl was still standing there with a hand on the spot, it couldn't have hurt that much? Crystal noticing the girls confusement walked over "Don't worry about it, Pudding I just have a little headache."

He closed his eyes with the thought that the girl should have rather become an actor. "Ready jerk?" she asked flicking his nose which caught him a little by surprise he could see the laughter in her eyes. He would have loved to teach her a lesson right then but he was not about to drop his act which he had done to much already with her around, she's ruining his reputation. He could see the others are finding it rather amusing especially a certain catgirl. "Took you long enough to realize it" At that she just rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.He hid the smile he so much wanted to give.

**10 Minutes later….**

"I don't know what she sees in him" Ichigo commented. "Why do you care, you have Masaya?" Mint asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't, I was just wondering about it" yeah right she has been thinking about it all morning. _How close were they? What can she possibly see in him… the guy's a jerk! But is it possible that he have a nice side_ that thought made her a little jealous…_WHAT she must have a fever or something she cant be jealous!_

"You do care…your blushing!" Mint said with a little smirk on her face.

"I DO NOT!" her cheeks turned a little redder.

"No na da Ichigo have a thing for Ryou no na da!" Pudding jumped up and down on the table repeating it over and over . "Pudding I don't… sssh Keiichiro will hear you!"

"And she says she doesn't care." added Mint.

"I'm not talking about it any more, Mint can I ask you a favor seeing that you aren't working?" asked Ichigo. "What do you mean I'm not working, I'm holding the teacup, do you know how much muscle strength it requires not to mention I'm making sure the tea taste only the best for our dear customers?" Mint asked with a taking aback look.

"What ever you say but will you do something for me?"

"At what price?" Mint ask. Ichigo nodded "I should have known you wouldn't do it without a price, you pick." _I mean how much can mint ask? She don't want to answer that it is Mint we're talking about after all…_

"Fine I'll work something out, now what can I do for you?" Ichigo brought a neatly covered package into view. "Can you maybe give this to Masaya, I would have done it myself but mother wanted to see me urgently and I wont have enough time to drop it off for Masaya in this next half an hour…"

"Ichigo his your boyfriend and why cant you just give it to him later?"

"Because, and I was still getting there before I was so rudely interrupted", she gave Mint a irritated look before continuing "he have a match out of town today and he's leaving in an half a hours time, he need it before the match, please?"

"I suppose I could drop it off." Mint nodded, taking the package from her.

"Thanks Mint, I have to go now, bye everybody!" she yelled while running out of the door with hearing the others goodbyes faintly behind her.

**Ryou and Crystal Picnic**

"So where are we going?"

"Wait and see…" he wanted to take her some place quite and where 'employees' couldn't listen to their conversation…he wanted to know what happen last night and all his other questions answered. After 10 minutes walk they reach their destination, "Here we are, so what do you think?" he ask while he placed the bag down with all of their stuff. When he didn't get an answer he turn around. She was speechless for a split second the beauty around her was astonishing, she admired the nature, she was probably in a trance for not noticing it before. There was a small waterfall, with crystal clear water forming a little stream, wild flowers in every color imaginable surrounded the waterfall, the trees was a mixture of greens with small water drops on them which had little sparks when the sun shine on them, the grass was like a comfy blanket surrounding the rest of the area. "Its…breathtaking…"

"Glad you like it, wanna have a cupcake?" he asked while holding it out to her.

"Yeah, thanx" she took one and sitted down onto one of the rocks next to the stream.

"Remember my mom used to bake them for us" Ryou commented while thinking of his mothers excellent cooking,something he didn't really inherit.

She let out a little laugh, "what's so funny?" "I remember your mothers cupcakes, it was the best and another thing I also remember is that she would normally joined us, tickling you till you cry, you were such an cry baby back then" she said with a teasing smile. (A/N I hope you get what I mean) Ryou couldn't resist splashing her with water at that moment "If I remember correctly you where the one crying your eyes out…" She returned his splash "I can't helped it if I had a better sense for humor than you." She laughed at the memory of it,sticking out her tonge at him.Ryou just splashed another one at her, which made her jump to her feet instantly and push Ryou, who haven't quite expected it, into the water. She just started to retreat from the riverbank when he came up and grabbed her by the wrists pulling her also into the water with a loud splash. "Ryou!" "Yes" he gave her an innocent look. "I'll get you for this…."she said pointing at her wet clothes. "If you can" "Is that a challenge?"

"That is if your not a chicken" he had a smirk on his face.

"When I'm finished with you…you would wish you where rather a Chicken" His smile broaden. "Really? Since when do you have such lame come backs?" He gave her an wink. He knew he was provoking her. "Besides your way to cute be harmful..."

"RYOU!!"

After a half an hour or so of running around chasing each other they both fell down onto the grass laughing, soaking wet, but they didn't really care they were those two kids again who grew up to quickly. "Your bad for my reputation Crys…." Ryou said having gained a little control over the laughing. She just rolled on her side trying to get a better look at him, trying to give him a confuse look "I'm sorry do you even have one?" "I wont have one left if anyone saw me today." "Aww, trying to be tough boy? " she asked with a mocking smile, pinching his cheek "…or is it just because of a certain girl with chocolate brown eyes?" "No" he tried to just sound casual but didn't succeed totally successful. Crystal just nodded, she know he wouldn't admit it but in his eyes were the answer she was looking for which was totally different from what he just said. Ryou sensing that she does know how he feels wanted to change the subject. "Talking about it I'm not the only one who know how to put on an act around here…" "What do you mean?" "You always hide your true feelings underneath that smile of yours" she turned her head to look the other way and then again to look back at him "Its a good smile,you have to admit...we're not discussing me now and you do exactly the same except you hide yourself and your true feelings underneath your damn attitude!" "Hey I don't want to argue with you, I hate arguing with you." "Because you always lose?" she said, with a laugh "no…" "I was only teasing, I don't want to argue either."

"So have you taken care of your minor yet?". Crystals entire body went stiff at the question but quickly gained her composure. " Almost…"she knew it wasn't true the problem wasn't minor any more nor taken care of yet, she tried to avoid his eyes because he have a ability to see right trough her. He have enough on his mind as it already is she doesn't want him to worry about it too.

"Almost…?"He gave her an questioning look. "Yeah, almost it not that big of a deal really." She didn't like the look he gave her almost if he knows something he's not suppose to.

"How's your eye?" She looked at him a little confuse… "O, my eye, its fine." she still had an questioning look. Ryou reach up a gentle rubbed some of the foundation coverng it off. "If its fine why is it all blue?" "I don't know maybe I sleep walked during the night." "I think you know perfectly well where you got that eye?" "I don't" "You do I can tell you are lying." Then the realization hit her "I cant believe I didn't realize it earlier, I totally forgot, you were the little gray kitten weren't you and it was you who took me home and treated my injuries, wasn't it?!"

* * *

Review plzzz i would like to know what you think and if you have any ideas full me in.

In the next chapter the truth will be partly revealed and we'll just have to see how things go when Mint delivers the package.


	6. Secrets partly revealed

hey everyone,thanx for all the reviews i really appreciate it. Sorry if i haven't updated for while i was srtuggling to get my plot working out...well here's chapter six and i'll really try to update more. I hope u enjoy... :)

**Chapter 6: Secrets partly revealed**

Ryou and Crystal's picnic:

"It was you,wasn't it? How can I be that stupid at times,_mentally slapping herself,_you were the little kitten, I understand the look it gave me…how much did u hear?" she don't know how she forgot about the DNA he inserted into himself .

"Not much but enough to know you're in trouble again. I'm angry at you for not telling me what was going on the other day…what would have happened if I didn't get there? I saw the other bruises to, you look like the guys punching bag. How you get to hide it on your body and on that pretty face off yours just you know. Can you please tell me in what trouble you are in, what is it he has on you?"

"I didn't want to tell you, because it wasn't supposed to get that far that night; it was suppose to be over."

"But it's not Crystal, will you please tell me so I can maybe help you?" his blue eyes looked so sincere that it was hard for anyone to say no to him at that moment. Crystal feeling defeated just shakes her head. "Okay fine, I'll tell you but promise me one thing?" "And what is that?" "Promise me you won't get involve…in any way what so ever and you'll keep it between us? Can u do that?"

"You know I always felt protective over you since that winter night…I still get goosebumps thinking about that…you are like a sister to and I promise my mother I would look after you. Besides you can't handle things on your own, I seen u braek right in front of me and don't want it to happen again. Come on crys you are one the closes friends I have except for keiichiro that know something's but apart from that there's only you."

"Ryou I know you just want to protect me but I'm a big girl now and I learned how to handle things better please promise you wont interfere?" her eyes were begging him just to agree. He wanted to protest but was cut short. "No buts it my way or you have to live without knowing" seeing he wouldn't getting any where objecting "Okay I promise although I'm not happy about it."

"Don't just say you promise and does it any way I know you by know." "To well I see" he just mumbled that but got a light punch on the shoulder. "Fine you win…"

"Good" she didn't actually planned on telling him she didn't even wanted to think about it today just wanted to enjoy the last few days before…

"So…" "Well the guy you met, Brian, was one of my old boyfriends; he is now my friends' boyfriend. He wasn't always that cold hearted like last night he was a very kind and lovable guy. Its just one night he suddenly changed, I have been trying to figure out what happened but still couldn't find out the whole story. Because my friend lives with him I was a regular guest at their house. I was sitting on the balcony of the study when I heard him talking to Kish and two other men. They didn't notice me because I was sitting in a dark corner behind the curtains and it wasn't as if they could hear me either, there was a party down stairs."

"Wait a minute. Are we talking about the same Kish?" Crystal just nodded. Ryou was getting curious "What was he doing there?" "Brain is half alien half human, his mothers were an alien but they were banned from their planet so he came to live on earth. At first he hated the aliens but all off the sudden he is their researcher on the planet. His change in behavior, I just don't get, how could they convince him to forgive them and in the process hurt the ones who loved and helped him?"

"So what were they talking about?"

They were talking about the deep blue, their leader, which also lives in a human on earth, someone close to the mews, that much I know but who it is I'm not sure…any how they were talking about capturing more human souls to strengthen him. But to sacrifice them they need the soul key…and if they do find it there will be a dark power released which I don't know if the mews will be able to beat it in their current state. They mentioned that the souls were trapped in the basement so after they left I went to search for the captured souls. When I was about to free them Brian caught me and was about to zap me when…when one of my friends jumped in front of me getting killed himself…"She was fighting the tears that threatened to spill but couldn't keep it in, she started to cry softly in her hands…looks like she still have something left in her. Ryou moved closer and pulled her into a embrace stroking her hair hoping to provide some sort of comfort. He was dead because of her yet again someone died to protect her, she didn't deserved that…she was unworthy of that sacrifice. She remember looking down at his face hearing him whisper softly something a secret he never told her and then draw his last breath. At first she was staring at him in disbelieve and then it all sank in, watching his face turn pale and become lifeless. She started crying terrified at what happened.

After a half an hour or so she finally got a hold of her emotion. Ryou wished he hadn't ask, seeing her cry just brings back bad memories, but he really want to help her that's why he need to know what's going on. "You okay? Can u continue?" "Yeah…so what happened then was with my friends, Shaun cry out made everyone rush down stairs…only then their souls got trapped with the exception of mine and his girlfriend he was about to trap my soul when she begged him to take hers instead I tried to stop her but she said it's the only way and that I'm smart enough to find a way to help them all,something she wouldn't be able to do, according to her .He agreed with her request but it still came with a price: I have to obey his every command other wise my friends would suffer the consequences…he will kill them one by one…"

I'm sorry to hear about your friends crys…I'm so sorry." He felt a deep sorrow for her she seem to have an attraction for pain and disaster. He remember how each time when she just get over something, something else happens to just pull her back down again, through it all she grew stronger and weaker in a way, she's still a lovable sweet girl who believe there's good in everyone. Its sad to think that in the past it was always the people she trusted and believed weren't capable of anything horrible were the ones who hurted her the most. Everything that happened changed her, she's like a open book till a certain extend and then mysterious in a other way…a light tap on the shoulder brought him back to the present. "Ryou? What you thinking about?" "Just everything you said, what happened then?"

"For the past few weeks I was locked up in a room, doing his dirty work, fixing his mess-ups, being his punching bag and only allowed out when I went to work just to be watched like a hawk. When I was alone or when I outsmarted his men, I did some research and calculated a plan."

"How did you managed to move to this side of Tokyo,if you were trapped like that?" "My worked transferred me here and the night before I left I executed my plan it was flawless, the souls was free and Brian was back to his normal self. But I guess the plan back fired. I don't know how but last night he perfectly informed me that the Brian I knew was no more and that all my friends have been recaptured. One almost died again because of my actions. Brian don't need me to do his dirty work any more, he's out to get me this time. He is even more cold hearted than before…"

"Is there a way to free your friends?"

Crystal signed "There is a way, only the soul key can release them. It depends on how it's used." "Then how did you do it last time?" "The method I used cant be used again." "What are you going to do?" Crystal stared over the crystal clear water in front of her wishing that her mind can be as clear as the water without any worries for once in her live." "crys…" "Hmm he gave me 5 days to make a choice" a frown formed on his face "About what?" "That I cant tell you." "Why not?" "Please try to understand that I can't tell you because its in your best interest if you didn't know. I think we should head back its getting late and I still have places I need to stop at." "Your not going to get yourself killed or anything are you?" But crystal already got up and started packing up the picnic stuff pretending not to have heard his question.

Ryou's head was hurting from all the new information it makes him worried about the mews, if they are going to be okay, will they be able to beat deep blue, what about the people's souls that are being taken, Brian and what he's going to do to Crystal, what she will decide…

* * *

well i hope it was oky...plzzzz review and tell me what u were thinking and where i can improve. In the next chapter:

Mint delivers the package to Masaya and Ichigo gets bad news...

Oh and i decided 2 make this a Ryou and Ichigo ficcy


	7. Unexpected

**Chapter 7: Unexpected**

* * *

**Mint's POV**

Mint was waiting for Masaya outside the school gate. Ichigo said he would wait there for her but there was no sign of him. Turning her back towards the school she wondered for the tenth time why she agreed to this…A voice behind her startled her out of her thoughts, she spun around, in the process losing her balance…she was about to fall when a hand grabbed hers. "Masaya!" Once she was on her feet again he let her hand go leaving it with a tinteling sensation. "Sorry for startling you that wasn't my intention." Pulling her self together remembering that, it was Ichigo boyfriend, she only then trusted herself to speak "It's okay, thank you for catching me. Ichigo asked me to give you this package." "Thank you I need it for the kendo match…" He reach out and takes it from her touching her hand ever so lightly but enough to make her feel the sensation again. Desperate to get away she just waved a quick good bye and good luck for the match, mentally slapping her self for not being in control of her emotions.

**Later the evening with Ichigo.**

Ichigo and her friends were sitting in the corner of a small café. Days were getting colder in Tokyo and that particular night was one of the coldest.

"Earth to Ichigo…" her friend Moe was waving her hand in front of her face viciously "Huh?" "Where's your head today, your not paying any attention at what we are saying?" "Sorry you guys I don't know what's up with me lately…what were you saying?" "Oh never mind…I forgot about the time we should have been home by now already, see you later Ichigo."

Ichigo waved them goodbye and paid the bill. Walking out into the cold air she pulls her coat tighter to keep most of the cold out, it started to drizzle out side. A familiar tune started playing "Hello?" "Is it Ichigo Momamiya speaking?" "Yes it is her" "I am sorry to inform you Miss but your brother died two weeks ago…" It felt like someone punched the air out off her lungs, she started to run, trying to get away from the feeling in her heart… It started to rain harder with the rain drops feeling like little needles piercing her skin but she didn't care…not now…Before she could take in what was happening she felt herself slip on the wet surface of the bridge, felling on her back she started slipping towards the edge, she grabbed onto one of the planks but lost her grip…falling into the dark icy blue liquid. She tried to yell but the liquid soon filled her mouth preventing the sound coming out. The last thing she remembers is some thing hitting her head…

* * *

hey everyone sorry this chappie are so short the next one will be longer...thanx for the reviews.

I will bring Ryou and Ichigo closer in the upcoming chapters :)

PLEASE review and tell me what u think...


	8. Save me

Hey everyone! Sorry i take so long to update things are just going a bit crazy in life,well here's the next chapter, i hope you guys like the story so far i know its not the best but im working on it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew only Crystal is my own charater.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Save me...**

Ichigo POV

Where am I? This place looks familiar in some sort of way, it looks like the airport…. why am I here? She spotted a girl that look like her and a boy who looks some years older than the girl. She moved closer to hear what they were saying it was like a movie clip from her past…

"Kaneko…I'm sorry…I don't have a choice but I'll be back, I promise." She saw him wiping away a tear stain on the girls cheek. "Promise?" "Yeah and then we can do what ever you like and we can go eat ice cream untill our tongues fall off, maybe we can even tell mom and dad he truth…"

" I don't want you to go. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too. I'm really sorry things are this way" The boy reaches into his pocket and brings a little pink box into view "Here I got you something." "What is it?" "Go ahead open it" The girl eagerly opened the little box taking out a locket within was a photo of her and her brother in it. "Thanx, I'll keep it forever with me." She went up to him and gave him a hug. "Your welcome,take good care of it…bye my little sis take good care off yourself" She squeezed him tightly before she let go. "bye…"

Everything around her went pitch black again, She could hear someone calling her name but couldn't find the source. "Ichigo!…Ichigo!" The voice sounded soo familiar.

"Ichigo…wake up please!" She slowly opened her eyes looking straight into a pair of ocean blue orbs. His face was so close to her own that she could feel his breath

"Ryou?"

He breath out a sign of relieve, he was never so afraid of losing someone in his life. He felt like a ice block because of the icy water he dove into and partly because he was so stressed out. He picked her up bridal style and started towards the café.

"Don't worry strawberry, your going to be okay …just close your eyes and relax" She stared at him as if in a daze although she was aware of the warmth against her body which felt totally numb and cold. "Ryou? Ryou…what happened?"

"Baka you were running so fast for what ever reason you may have and it better be a good on too, I didn't just jumped in for nothing, next time you decide to practise for the Olympics pay attention to where you are running, you could have died…"

For once Ichigo didn't have the strength to argue back, she wanted to scream at him from the top of her lung but all she could utter was "stupid jerk" which unfortunately he couldn't hear. In the back of her head she sort of knew he was just worried and angry. She had to admit it was pretty stupid to run like that. She made a mental note to get back at him another time.

Thinking back to the reason for her running in the first place fresh tears rolled silently over her cheeks onto Ryou shirt but he couldn't see it neither feel it, she just buried her head deeper into his chest, slowly falling asleep to the beat of his heart… Unknowingly to the both the little locket had fallen out her pocket.

Some where in one of the trees a dark shadow was watching them. "Ryou, you might have them both at the moment but ultimately you will have to choose which one will pay the price…"

A voice startled him from behind "He wont need to choose…I'll pay the price" He turned to look at her. "Your very brave my dear, very well then, it will be quite entertaining to see you being torture to death. Would you prefer it if I played with you first or would you like it if my henchmen play first?" He looked her over "It would be such a waste to just kill you without some playtime…"Your just sick! Do it anyway you want to just as quick as possible, the result will be the same…"

"You have one day left, enjoy it…"

* * *

Please review...ill be editing the old chapters some time to fix some of the mistakes.

Best of luck to all of you...


	9. Rescue afterwards

hey everyone this is just a short part of the whole chappie i'll be adding the rest of it on the weekend...sorry i took so long...take care...

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, they were red and sore even though she been sleeping for awhile it feels like she been up all night.

She could smell a sweet aroma on the pillow; she quietly took in her surroundings. Ryou must have taken her to the café. Ichigo rise from the bed to open the window. The day was beautiful in every meaning of the word but it didn't even came close to lifting the sinking sorrow she felt in her heart, crawling back into the soft bed with only small droplets of tears rolling over her rosy cheek.

Ichigo was so in a daze she didn't hear the door open…he walked over to the figure on the bed, placed the tray on the bedside table and stop to examine the red haired girl who his heart can't seem to stop loving…

He slowly kneeled beside the bed looking at her face he gently wiped away the tear stain from her soft cheek 'He really wish she could just love him back'.

Ichigo feeling this soft touch calmed her…she knew that now that his here he'll help her heart heal… 'Masaya'…


	10. Rescue afterwards 2

hey everyone here is the rest of the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rescue Afterwards 2**

She slowly opened her eyes which grew wide when she realized who the person really was 'Ryou!' Ryou on the other hand jumped half a mile away from the bed. His cheeks had a little bit of pink stain on them, he didn't know which feeling was more overwhelming, the shock of seeing Ichigo' eyes or the embarrassment from her being actually awake.

"Ichigo are you okay…?" he was slowly making his way back to the bed sitting at the foot end. "No…not really" she didn't see a reason to lie any way her eyes gave her way. "Do you maybe want to tell me happened…is it the reason you ran a marathon last night?" fresh tear drops started to form underneath her eyes. "Ichigo please don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." He moved closer to stroke away the hair strands away from her face. "Please tell me what happened?" Ichigo looked into his eyes, it felt as if she saw his whole soul in his eyes; for once he looked more normal, reachable even vulnerable in some sense for a few seconds her pain was forgotten just looking into his beautiful eyes gave her new strength. She looked down fiddling with her fingers "I…uhmm…I got a phone call last night and a lady told me…my brother which my parents never knew of, well he died two weeks ago." She could feel him putting his arm around her, she embraced the comfyness which it held. Bending his head down to her ear he barely whispered "I'm sorry strawberry."

The were sitting in that position when a crash came from the door, there they were Mint, Lettuce and Pudding laying on top of one another on the floor. Ichigo and Ryou both had a little blush on their faces but Ryou was the first to recover "you girls just can't learn how many times do you want to fall on one another to learn?" Zakuro, Keiichiro and Crystal also came upstairs to see what the commotion was about. Mint was the first to walk up to Ichigo and give her a hug "if you need someone's shoulder to cry on I suppose I can make and exception" "Thank you Mint" "Yeah if you need anything just say." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ichigo what was your brother name?" "Well…uhmmm his name was Rudi, why do you ask Mint?"

"Well when I was on the internet a week ago or so I remember seeing a article about a Rudi Shaun Momomiya" Mint had Ichigo' full attention now looking at her with expecting eyes "so what did it say?" Mint hesitated a bit before she continues "Are you sure you want to hear the rest?" Ichigo just nodded her head "He was murdered at a party. The strange thing is that they couldn't find the source which he died from and none of the guest where seen after the party, they all vanish into thin air. He might have died in a manner which is unknown yet but he was defiantly murdered, there were signs of a struggle in the basement where they found him." Ichigo just stared at Mint for a while looking as if she didn't really understand what she have just been told. "He was murdered?...he once told me he was born to protect someone, he never told me why or who. And look where it got him in his grave!"

" Crystal?" Lettuce was looking with concern eyes at her "Yes Lettuce?" "Are you okay? You look very pale, are you sick or something?" "Oh I think I'm fine thank you Lettuce, it happened this morning also maybe I'm just coming down with something. I'll be outside to get some fresh air." Ryou who notice only a few minutes earlier that Crystal was also in the room, turned to look at her with concern and then the realization hit him in the face…

Crystal was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water in her hand when Keiichiro joined her. "Can I make you a cup of tea maybe it will bring back some color to your face?" "It would be nice thank you." Keiichiro stood up to make them both a cup of tea and then came back placing the cup in front of her. Crystal took the tea but couldn't really taste it…she couldn't believe that Rudi was Ichigo brother, he never mentioned his family only his sister which he loved to bits. She also now knows why he was always by her side when she was in danger, to protect her. She just wished he have told her about his secret before then he might still be here with his sister.

Keiichiro interrupted her trail of thoughts " Crystal I know we don't know each other very well but if there's something on your mind which you maybe want to talk about, I'm a good listener?" "It's okay, I appreciate your offer, you're just as Ryou described you. He has a great example to look up to, I wish I got to know you and the others better. Everyone have such different personalities that make them stand out but you all fit in so perfectly in balance with one another, all like a family in a way."

"There's space for you to…"

Thank you Keiichiro but my time here is up, I have to go, please tell Ryou I'll come by later there is something I need to talk to him about. Please tell Ichigo I am truly sorry about her brother, tell her he would be proud of what she's doing for the earth to protect the people and that he always loved her…"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about it...thanx for reading my storie...take care 


	11. Someone lost someone gained

Hey everyone...thanx for the reviews i received it made me wanted to write the story furter because i almost started to give up...i'm working on the new chapters...well enjoy ur reading

my disclaimer is in chapter one

**Chapte 11: Someone lost someone gained...**

* * *

She was looking at her reflexion in the river water, the wind lightly tucking at her hair, soft droplets of tears falling in the water. Crystal still remembers the day she and Ryou were there, how good it felt just to laugh freely but that day was her last. Her hand went down into her pocket too reach for Ichigo's locket she picked up. 

She closely examined it; she feels a strange connection to it which she can't explain. It had a delicate chain. The locket self was a heart shape with very little white crystals forming a heart border there was a pink crystal looking like a strawberry in the middle. If only Shaun could have told her how it works, it would have been less frustrating… Crystal gentle opened it, inside was a photo of Masaya and one of Ichigo and her brother when they were much younger. On the one side there was a small indent where she could lift out the photo of Ichigo. She carefully lifted it up, on the other side there was a white crystal holded firmly by the sides. Crystal touched it with her finger tip, a white light eliminated from it. Her heart felt as if two invisible hands grabbed at it pulling it out of her chest. She managed to close it shut with a sudden jolt of pain sweeping through her body, she let out a soft cry, wrapping her arms around her sensitive body. A rustle in the bush made her hide the locket quickly, wiping the remaining tear stain from her check.

"Crystal" Ryou quietly came sitting next to her, they both struggling with mixed emotions.

"Ryou?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards her hoping she can calm the storm inside of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really so sorry"

He gently took her into his arms, she started to shake violently, leting everything out…the silence around them engulfed them into their own little worlds. "Ryou I'm really so sorry about what happened, how is Ichigo doing?"

"She's okay I guess, she's confuse and feels a bit betrayed by you. I think you should tell her the truth, I know it going to be hard but its not fair to you either."

"She can't know the truth, its better for her to think what she does at the moment, than know the whole story besides is safer this way."

Ryou gave her a confuse look "but…"

Crystal got new forcefulness to her voice. "There's no buts, I made up my mind and nothing is going to change it." Her tone became softer "Ryou you should be focusing on the girls,the aliens is planning something for tomorrow and it might be their final attack, give them the day off and let them build up their energy. Trust me, I think their ready for it, the just need to believe in one another and work together. You should realize that things are going to change tomorrow and I believe its going to work out for the best. I got to go I just wanted too warn you" She got up and started running…

"Crystal!" Ryou with his cat abilities he quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm. When she turned around, he lost all the words what he wanted to say, the expression in her eyes wasn't something he had ever seen before,it drained all the colour from his face.

"Take care Ryou and thank you for everything." She went closer to him and and gave him a kiss on his check.Ryou let go of his grip on her arm when he realize that it was useless. " Don't give up on her…" then she turned round and disappeared into the bushes. Ryou was still to shock to move, he just watch as she went further disappearing out of his life.

Grocery store:

Since Ryou gave them the day off without really telling them why Mint decided to do something a little less Mint...not that she dont have people to do it for her but she decided to do some grocery shopping.She slowly walked through every aisle to pick out the ingredients for her favourite baked cookies. When she reached for a packet of cake mix two other packets fell on the floor,this is one of the reasons someone do it for her. Without really paying much attention picking it up a sudden touch of someone else made her pull her hand back quickly. She didn't need to look up to knew who it was, he's the only person that made her ever feel such feelings before.Masaya placed the two packets back where they belonged and then handed her the other one. "Thank you."

"Your welcome" he gave her one of his most charming smiles which made her stomach flutter. For a few seconds Masaya looked in"to her eyes as if searching for a awnser to an unspoken question.

"Do you need any help with that?"

"huh? oh I'm okay thank you" Mint placed the cake mix into the basket which was getting quite heavy "Well it was nice seeing you,take care." said Mint as she then stumbled forward accidently.

Masaya took the basket fom her hands " See this is exaclty why you should accept some help once in a while."

Mint blushed a light pink,why is she such a clutchwhen his around..."I suppose your right,thank you, I appreciate the help"

"Pleasure is mine..."

* * *

well there the next chappie...the next chappie is going 2 be about ichigo and ryou...and the rest of the gang chilling out... 

please review... also edited my old chapter and i hope their better quaity...

take care everyone


	12. NO Worries

**Thank you Sakura's Wings (I don't think your weird :D), Wingshadow, Misty, Azilda and everyone else that reviewed.**

**HOpe i don't dissappoint you...**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters only Crystal is my own charater.

**Chapter 12: No Worries**

Two lonely shadows were both tossing around restless in their beds, as if Mother Nature was a reflection on their minds there was a storm brewing outside…it brought some comfort.

Crystal was sitting on her window sill writing her farewell letters to both Ryou and Ichigo. She love watching a good storm, made her feel less lonely. Two figures appeared on her bed.

The one slowly walked towards her "Its time."

Crystal only arched an eyebrow and continued writing.

"Do I need to repeat myself?!"

Slowly she folded the 2 sheets of paper neatly.

"I won't…" it held a tone of steel in them and if she did bother to care she would have been frightened.

"I heard you the first time" Crystal met his tone of voice equally with a soft icy edge.

His demeanor also became cold "Lets get this over!"

A few hours later:

Ichigo jolted up in her bed with cold sweat running from her forehead. She had a horrible dream of Ryou, if she didn't think she hated him she would be running to the café already. She let out a sign, it's still very early to be thinking of going to work, but she doesn't see the harm in surprising everyone for a change. She whispered a silent prayer that he was indeed okay. Ichigo arrived at the café in record time…if she wasn't so worried she would be laughing at the scene in front of her, Lettuce dropped a few plates, Pudding fell of her ball and Mint messed tea on her skirt, Keichiro just gave her a surprise but welcoming smile.

"Good morning Ichigo" Keichiro waved her welcome and walked back into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone!" Ichigo followed trying to look as casual as possible "Uhmmm Keichiro…where is Ryou?"

His expression changed to a slight frown, "Everything okay?"

Ichigo knew she was a bad lair, but she didn't want to worry him if it was unnecessary.

"Yeah I just wanted to ask him something…no worries"

Before Keichiro could reply she was already running up the stairs. The other mews followed behind her. She just needed to know he was safe, she opened the door of his bedroom without knocking.

"Ryou?!"

His bed was empty, hopefully he was in the shower…a small smile crept on her face when she remembers the times she walked in on him with just a towel, she had to admit she wouldn't mind looking at him more often…mentally slapping her to present matters she opened the door. Her Heart sank to her feet he wasn't there, she knew he wouldn't before she even came to look.

"We have to find him…"

**Ryou:**

He slowly opened his eyes, his surrounding didn't look much different from the one just seconds ago, he could only make out a dimmed light coming from underneath the door. He let out a soft moan…his head was still throbbing from being knocked out…

_Flashback:_

Ryou was standing in front of his window; he could hear a soft laughter behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Its kind of funny, I expected you to be asleep rather than day dreaming" she let out another giggle, he had his back still turned to her when she whispered in his ear " No worries…I'll help you"

His eyebrows furrowed and he turned around to look ate her, she had that same look as earlier on her face, a look he haven't found a word to describe it yet. She caressed his cheek with a soft finger, making his skin tingle. Before Ryou could answer he felt something hit the back of his head…he soon drifted into darkness…."

_End of flashback:_

"Good your finally awake, you had me worried for awhile."

She moved out form the darkness she where standing in making her way over to his bed, he could only make out her face the rest was all covered in black and she dyed her hair also where a darker shade black, her skin appeared pale except her eyes that stood out in an emerald green, she almost appeared fragile. She kneeled along side his bed; a cold hand touched the area where he has been hit.

"Does it still hurt…?"

He finally got his ability to speak "

"What happened to you?" She pressed her finger harder into the swelling; he fought back a yelp bit she noticed him winch.

"This will feel like a soft kiss compared to what I have in store for you." His blue eyes looked both confused and hurt.

"Why…are you doing this?"

She let out a sadistic laugh, and then rose from the side of the bed, moving to the door. Her hand was on the door handle when she looked back one more time at him, blue orbs met green ones, she loved him once… His eyes pleaded with her to stay but she knew it was out of his nature to ask help from any one, yet his next words caught her by surprise.

"Please don't!…don't leave me, I don't know what happened to you, but let me help you please…I know you're better than this…"

"I was better!...But if I remember correctly you were the one that abandon me five years ago!...people change…"

"Crystal! I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you, I didn't think you would want to see me again."

"You could have tried dammit! No Ryou it's to late…" She closed the door silently behind her, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye. This isn't going to be as easy as she thought.

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue with the story, and what you think please :D**

**Take care XXX**

**Mistery**


End file.
